Wish in Vain Until the End
by Gin no raita wa bara
Summary: They watched as their comrades all died. As they watched, they began to muse. To ruminate.


_**Yeah this was my attempt at angst. Please give me some feedback! Constructive criticism is most appreciated! Hell, I'd even take flames.  
>I'm not too sure where this came from either. I guess I was venting. This is a surprisingly good stress reliever!<br>Anywho, I own nothing. Please review! **_

Wish in Vain Until the End

There was always one. The one who sat and watched, cleaned the remains and bleached the traces.

The one who did nothing as their comrades dropped like flies. They could do nothing, they weren't allowed. They just followed orders of the man in control, doing as told and keeping quiet but beckoning to his every command. They owned the darkness, keeping their voice hidden and unrecognized.

As they watched the Akatsuki members fall to their deaths, the organization crumble from under their feet, they began to muse. They began to ruminate on each and every one of their comrades, each past, confession, pain, lie, even the masks the members hid behind, concealing themselves from the outside world. They began to speculate the more time they spent with each member. From the oldest veteran being Pein to the youngest of Hidan. All had their own form of enigma.

Leader-sama, the one noticed, was a man based on power.

He thrived on the misery of everyone below him, looking down on them as dirt on the bottom of the shoe. He knew he had nine members on his disposal, and he did nothing to care for their injuries, simply allowing them to die with no remorse. He hid behind all his lies, all his false promises of freedom and life. He basked in the tragic onslaughts of his subordinates, allowing them to wallow in defeat before their enemies brutally slaughtered them into oblivion.

The one wished his Leader would just _die_.

Konan-sama was always one of a kind heart.

The woman of blue was the mother of Akatsuki. She had always mourned for her fallen comrades, allowing a moment of silence as their souls passed from the world of the living, to the world of the fallen. But the one knew she had her own secrets. Secrets and lies of her own history that framed her and created her. The one knew that she had submitted herself to bid at her Leader's will. They knew that she had loved him, that she would willingly _die_ if it pleased her master. She would watch as he saw his subordinated die, doing nothing but morn for the fallen ones she had grown so attached too. But she said nothing, and neither did the one.

The one wished that Konan had found her own impression of _love_.

Sasori Akasuna was a child born of parent-less foundation.

He was a man who thrived on the theory that his art was superior, that all was meant to endure the task of time. That he never needed feeling, because nothing would leave him. The one mused that even though the Suna child claimed the world itself revolved around the unwithering beauty of true art, he was the one that had lost everything. He had even mutilated his own body and mind in defiance, and he had still lost his life at the hands of his withering grandmother. Not even his art could have save him.

The one wished that Sasori had found a new center of _life_.

Deidara of Iwagakure was a never ending inferno.

When the one looked at the blonde, he didn't see the adolescent Deidara was. He saw the weapon Deidara was used for. The fires of a never ending Hell that masqueraded as a teenager and used for the evilest of purposes. The one knew that Deidara was one of the most feared members, simply because of his sheer disregard for human life. The only thing Deidara cared for was his art. The meaning of a transient moment, and explosion that sounded for miles. He had a mind of a genius, but was blinded by his past and pride. His battle with the Uchiha's eyes was as long term as he got.

The one wished Deidara had found his true sense of _mind_.

Itachi Uchiha was a genius born in disguise.

He was a man who made no mistakes. He had an inexplicable aura surrounding him, presenting the stoic face and dead eyes of a child who had seen too much. He was such a perfectionist, so exceedingly polite and silent. He had given everything to protect his murderer of a younger brother. The man killed his clan in hopes his sibling would be spared. That his brother would never learn the truth. Though in the end, all lies came out. Only when he died, did it all end. Only then did his death become pointless.

The one wished that the genius Itachi had learned he had died in _vain_.

Kisame Hoshigaki was a man of a frightfully high caliber.

The Akatsuki wasn't a place of personal vanity. It was a place of veneer, a way to show your power in ways unimaginable. Every man in Akatsuki were fine-looking shinobi. From Sasori and Itachi to Hidan and Deidara, all had _reason_ to be vain. The one notes how it was all too bad that they had such low regards for human life, they were all so willing to murder, to bathe in the blood of their victims. Kisame, on the other hand, was a personification of his own sword. They both gravitated towards power and strength, wanting a taste of the bittersweet flavor of control. It was a shame that it was all too late by the time he noticed his own strength was enough.

The one wished Kisame had followed his own _path_.

Kakuzu of Takigakure was a man with no purpose.

His life revolved around money and greed, he became controlled of the pleasure of wealth. His soul searched so far to kindle the familiar feeling of his fingertips and the ryo, he became obsessed. The feeling over took his senses, blinding him of the wonder and horror that is the human life. The one noticed that the mask that covered the lower half of Kakuzu's face wasn't his only mask, and though he had four different hearts, they were black holes full of emptiness.

The one wished that Kakuzu figured out what it was he was looking to fill his _heart_.

Hidan of Yugakure was a man of fear.

He based his religion on the foundation of immortality. He killed as sacrifices. Murdered families and slaughtered hearts to feed to his God and be rewarded with a life of forever. He searched for so long for a place to call home, and day after day he would watch as those close to him withered into obscurity. He knew he didn't want to die in the same way he killed millions. The one knew he was afraid. He was afraid that maybe it was all a lie. That his immortality was a simple a bloodline trait. He killed, not as a way to feel comfort, but to be sure that if there was a God and a Hell, he knew he was getting in.

The one wished that Hidan could have met his _God_.

Tobi was nobody.

He was a fraud; a mask to hide the depression and anger that was Madara Uchiha. He was the innocence that hid the death and destruction within. His voice and smiles were all fake, all locked away underneath the swirling orange vortex of his facial mask. He was, the one knew, the cause for every single death Akatsuki faced. He was to blame for all the tears shed and the screams that were echoed. He was the lie that failed to protect them all.

The one wished Tobi could find his _innocence_.

In the end, all the one's dreams were shattered. All the wishes were left for the wind to sweep away. In the end, nobody won. They had all lost.

_His Leader drowned in his own power._

_Konan died without the proper love._

_Sasori never found his true peace._

_Deidara died at the hands of his art._

_Itachi died for no good reason._

_Kisame died following orders._

_Kakuzu died with a void in his heart._

_Hidan's God left him to die._

_Tobi was just a mask, concealing a lie of a man._

_**And Zetsu was left alone, to be the one.**_

_**He burned all the bodies…**_


End file.
